Veggie's Little Secret
by Saiyan's Secret
Summary: Goten and Trunks go into a supposedly abandoned house to look for chicks' underwear. Instead they find a well kept secret about their fathers....slightly yaoi..


Veggie's Little Secret

One fine day, Trunks Brief decided to get into a little mischief. The teenager called up his best friend, Goten, and asked if he'd like to tag along. Of course, he agreed. Goten came over to Bulma's for a regular sleep over, as he usually does, but no one knew what the mischievous boys were really up to. "Ok, this is the deal, Goten," Trunks started, "Tonight, after my parents go to sleep, we're gonna sneak out. Then we're gonna go to someone's house and raid some chick's dresser!" Goten looked at his friend, "You're kidding, right?" Going to some stranger's house and breaking in- all for underwear! Man, what if it turns out to be a DUDE!" he asked. Trunks laughed a little. "Goten, my friend, come on. We've been friends for 16 years! How long has it been since we've done something exciting or troublesome!" Goten thought for a moment. "Well, there was the time when you put hair remover in your father's shampoo. And when you switched your mother's bikini wax with hair growth formula. And…Oh! And the time you switched Master Roshi's porno's with Gohan's studies then-"

"No no no! Those don't count!" Trunks interrupted. "But those were funny…" he said as he laughed to himself. "Alright, alright," Goten said, "We'll do it."

"Goten! Goten, wake up. Come on, let's go!" Trunks urged. Goten looked up at Trunks groggily and nodded. It was 2 in the morning and the boys were on a mission. The two went outside and hopped into Vegeta's brand new car and took off down the road. Not too far from Capsule Corp., there was a house that looked as if it had been abandoned. "Let's go there!" Trunks said, "If we don't find underwear, we might find ghosts!" Goten looked at the house, a worried expression on his face, "Um…G-go…in t-there!" he stuttered. Trunks looked over at Goten- HE looked like a ghost! "Aw, come on, Goten! Don't tell me you're scared!" Goten shook his head violently and hopped out of the car. Trunks got out and lead the way.

"Dude! This place is spotless!" Trunks exclaimed as he and Goten explored the house. Goten opened the refrigerator, "Wow! The fridge is stocked!" he shouted. Trunks looked up at the ceiling, "Goten. Someone comes to this house. And it was recent. Maybe they have hot, sexy underwear!" he said as he turned back to Goten and smiled, "Let's go check it out!" Goten rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Trunks." He replied. Trunks and Goten went upstairs. Trunks looked at all the dressers, "Wow! I wonder what's in them!" he cried excitedly. "Trunks, I'm gonna laugh my head off when you find a picture of that gay police man that has YOUR name ALL over it! With hearts and all!" Goten exclaimed. Trunks growled as he opened the first drawer, "It wasn't my fault I had to fight him! Man that was scary when he said it was getting hot and that I should take off my shirt…Ugh! I had nightmares for a week! I STILL get shivers! Why am I so damn sexy!" he mumbled. "Whoa! Who ever lives here is REALLY kinky!" Trunks shouted as he pulled out leather suits, whips, chains, hand cuffs, and massage lotions. Trunks slid on some of the stuff and handed some to Goten. Goten just shook his head. Trunks opened a second drawer. "Jack pot!" Trunks shouted as he placed blue see-through thongs over his head. He pulled out a bra that had frilly lacing on it and wrapped it around his chest. "Man! These must be some hot girls!" Trunks said as he pulled out more lingerie. Goten sat on the bed and opened a drawer on the table beside the bed. He saw a small bottle and curiosity got the best of him. "Hey, Trunks! Come look at what I found!" he said, feeling slightly proud. Trunks walked over to Goten and picked up the small bottle. "What is it?" Goten asked. Trunks turned the bottle over in his hand. He squinted at the label in the dim light. His eyes suddenly got big, "G-Goten! This is…ANAL GLUE!" he said. He was shocked at first, but then he began to laugh. "Hey Goten, you should try this! Those broom handles must be getting pretty rough!" he joked as he squirted the glue towards Goten. In response, Goten leaped back, knocking down another dresser. Goten slowly sat up and looked into the laughing face of Trunks. "Are you Ok?" he asked. Goten looked back, "Yeah. These clothes cushioned my fall." He answered. Their eyes enlarged, "Oh my gosh!" The two yelped, "These are….our…father's clothing!" They said in unison. They looked at each other, then went rummaging through more drawers. Sure enough, they found more stuff of Goku's Vegeta's, and pictures of them happily together closed the case. The boys left in silence, their discovery was disturbing. Too disturbing to be true… At least now the boys know where their fathers go to "train". But, they've learned to quit snooping. Some things are better left unknown…

June 25, 2005


End file.
